Gals Ya Mayorcitas!
by karito15
Summary: Comienza la nueva vida de Gal, pero mayorcita, con nuevos problemas y decisiones importantes a tomar. Una historia de romance con un toque de humor!


**Wenas! Soy Karito15 y este es mi promer fic, asi que espero que les guste. De momento solo tengo este, pero estoy preparando otro con personajes de Sakura Card Captor.**

**Espero que les guste, asi voy conociendo a gente del grupo, por que solo conozco a Utenarose, que, por cierto, gracias a ella estoy tan enganchada a Fanfiction!! Besos y, para no ser pesada, que empiece la historia!!!**

**Gals Ya Mayorcitas!!**

Por fin llega el momento que llevo esperando tanto tiempo. Me caso con mi monito !!

Pensaba que no llegaría nunca, desde que teníamos 17 que estamos juntos y pasamos buenas y malas. Todavía me acuerdo la cantidad de locuras que hicimos, nosotros y el grupo: Miyu, Aya, Yamato… Nos lo pasábamos genial!! Ahora todavía nos vemos, pero no es lo mismo. Yamato y Miyu estan por tener un bebé. Sayo y Tatsiki, aunque parezaca increíble, viven juntos. Y yo, Ran Kotobuki, aquí estoy a punto de pisar el altar, estoy que me salgo!!

Hace unos días encontré mi diario y me puse a leerlo reviviendo todo lo que pasamos: cuando papá me quería meter en el cuerpo de policía, cuando Yamato y Miyu se casaron en la playa, cuando Sayo entró en el mismo instituto que yo!! Era genial.

Miyu y yo, a partir de la semana que viene vamos a vivir una al lado de la otra. No vamos a dejar de hablar!! Ya me imagino cuando seamos viejas i tengamos toda la cara llena de arrugas y vayamos juntas a dar de comer a las palomas de la plaza, mientras nuestros maridos miran el futbol. Jajajaja!!

La verdad es que más que miedo por como será la vida con mi monito, tengo curiosidad por las locuras que hagamos. Él y yo juntos somos como una bomba de locuras a punto de explotar. Para empezar, nos vamos de luna de miel a la selva, él va estar de maravilla, rodeado por sus seres más queridos!! A mí, en el cuerpo de policía me dieron un mes de vacaciones asi que podemos ir tranquilos. Tatsuki tiene tambié un monton de días libres, asi que estoy muy contenta!!

Ahora acabo de encontrar otra vez el diario (en el lío de cajas que tengo en la habitación y por toda la casa!!) y se abrió en la página que escribí el día que Rei y Aya se fueron del barrio, fue un día muy triste para todos.

Ran: Aya, querida mía no me dejes aquí con Tatsuki, ¿qué voi a hacer sin ti?(haciendo mucho teatro)

Aya: (metiéndose en el papel) No te preocupes, amor mío vendré a verte cada vez que puedas, no desesperes!!

Tatsuki y Rei nos miraban de una forma muy rara, aunque deberían estar acostumbrados!!

Mi hermano hace ya unos…10 años que está casado con Miyu, se les ve muy felices, pero seguimos, como no, con nuestras locuras, tengamos los años que tengamos. Mi madre dice que espera que a partir de ahora sea un poco más centrada y…¡más ordenada! En eso tiene un poco de razón. Mi habitación, hasta el último día antes de irme de casa, está hecha un asco. Por eso mi madre está contenta de que me vaya!! Pero el día que Tatsukuchin vino a casa adecirle a papá y a mamá que me pidió que nos casáramos, casi le da un ataque. Primero se desmayó, tuvimos que llamar a un médico, pero al final se lo tomó bien.

El que no se lo tomó tan bien fue mi padre, que cogió a Tatsuki y empezó a darle el sermón que si me tenía que tratar bien, que si no me cuidaba se las iba a ver con él mismo,aunque fuera un viejo arrugado, y que procurara que yo, por nada del mundo dejara el cuartel de policía! Con eso se pasó, y mucho. Aunque no hacía falta que se lo dijera, por que al final mi padre acabó convenciéndome de que hiciera las pruebas de acceso al cuerpo y entré, asi que no se puede quejar!!

Uy! Llaman a la puerta, voy a esconder el diario, que no quiero que se me pierda!! Es un tesoro para mí.

Fui a abrir y era la modista. Ya no me acordaba que me tenía que hacer las últimas pruebas del vestido, es hermoso, con una cola larguísima, que espero no llevarme por delante. Ya me imagino haciendo el ridículo delante de toda la iglesia!!

El vestido es hermoso. Ya soy grande, per aun asi no deje mis costumbres gals! El vestido no es el clásico vestido de novia: blanco, largo,.. es al estilo gal!

Lleva una faldita cortita, con diferentes flores al estilo Hawai y arriba lleva un top ajustado del estilo de la falda, pero con colores diferentes que combinan con la falda. En lugar de zapatos llevo unas botas casi hasta las rodillas con una plataforma de 20 cm, esas que antes estaban tan de moda, y ahora también, pero no es algo muy común para un casamiento!! El velo de la cabeza si que es blanco, pero con florcitas bordadas, y me llega hasta el suelo. Eso es lo que hace de cola. Es precioso. Ya me imagino la cara de mi monito cuando me vea!! Miyu ya lo vió i le encantó, el de su casamiento era parecido, pero un poco más largo.

Por supuesto tengo un montón de pulseras y colgantes que combinan a la perfección con el "vestido".

Esta noche soñé con el día tan esperado, pero oh desastre! La tarta se me caía encima por que la torpe de mi hermana se cayó y me pisó la cola!! Como siempre, ella calléndose por todos lados. Menos mal que su novio la aguanta, por que sino… Jajaja.

Hoy es el último día que Tatsuki y yo nos vemos como novios, por que pasado mañana es la boda y mañana él tiene que trabajar, asi que no nos vemos… Hoy vamos a ir al departamento para terminar de mudarnos, aunque ir con él es un caos. Nos pasamos todo el día haciendo tonterías!! El otro día casi rompemos un adorno que nos regaló mamá y todo por que estaba persiguiéndolo para sacarle un sujetador que me había robado!! Parece un chico de dos años, pero le amo!! Supongo que como somos tan parecidos, nos aguantamos mutuamente!

El departamento no es muy grande, pero lo suficiente para que siempre haya un lío impresionante. Me imagino cuando venga mi madre a verlo, si se ponía furiosa con mi habitación, como se pondrá con el departamnto!! Mejor que no venga muy seguido!

Ahora que estamos solos llega el momento de la sinceridad:

Tatsuki: ¿Estás nerviosa por el sábado?

Yo: No, si te parece, voy a estar como si no pasara nada!!

Tatsuki: Jo, Ran, tu siempre tan fina a la hora de hablar!

Yo: Sabes que soy asi, y si no lo sabes, no se que vamos a hacer, por que te recuerdo que de aquí dos días vamos a aguantarnos noche y día durante "el resto de nuestras vidas"

Tatsuki: Ai! Qué mona eres cuando te pones así, dame un besito (se acerca con cara de tonto y me tira al sofá sin querer)

Yo: Noooo! Vas a abusar de mí antes que nos casemos?

Tatsuki: Bueno… me espero, pero un besito…nunca me quieres dar ni uno!SOSA!!

Yo: Seguro??(aquí es cuando le doy un besito, de esos cortitos pero monos)… Ahora soy tan sosa?

Tatsuki: Un poquito menos! Jajajaj

Tatsuki se sacó la secundaria y al final terminó con el restaurante del padre, asi que se pasa casi todo el día metido en el restaurante, y si ahora nos vemos poco, menos nos vamos a ver el resto de la vida, por que yo voy a estar en el cuartel y él en el restaurante del que no se puede escapar ni un minuto.

De vuelta en casa me encuentro con Yamato y Miyu que se iban a "su nidito de amor" después de pasar una tarde con los suegros! Miyu ya está de seis meses y ya sabe qué va a ser, una nena. Le van a poner Nakano, me encanta ese nombre! Además me dijeron si quería ser la madrina y yo acepté encanatda! Ya me la imagino con su primera pulserita de gal, como su mami y su tia! Va a ser una mimada por un tiempo! La voy a llenar de complementos de gals, aunque Yamato me diga que no, se los voy a comprar a escondidas y se los voy a poner cuando estemos solas!! Va a estar re linda!

Waw! Ya llegó el día tan importante! Se me pasó el tiempo rapodísimo. Estoy hiper, mega, nerviosa. Espero que todo salga bien y que todos los invitados puedan venir.

Recién llegó la modista para ayudarme a ponerme el vestido. Mi madre lleva aquí conmigo des de las 10 de la mañana. Creo que está más nerviosa que yo!

Llegó la esteticién que me pintó, me peinó y me terminó de arreglar el vestido. Un poco más tarde vino el fotógrafo y me sacó unas cuantas fotos sola. Me preguntó si prefería que las fotos fueran en la iglesia. Estaba tan nerviosa que le di un golpe sin querer!! Asi que me las va a sacar cuando se recupere del puñetazo! Pobrecito!

Mi casa estaba llena de gente y apareció Aya que estaba preciosa, con Rei, que estaba como siempre… pero en traje. Hacía tanto tiempo que no los veía que me enganché a ellos como una lapa. La maquilladora casi me mata, por que me corri todo el maquillaje! Hice un desastre.

Bueno, por fin en la iglesia. Estoy que no puedo más. Cuando entre por esta puerta voy a ver a todo el mundo y todo el mundo va a estar mirándome, Dios!

Se abren las puertas, me muero de miedo, pero papá me agarra tan fuerte del brazo que me olvido del miedo y me suelto por que me está apretujando un montón.

Llego al frente del juez y me encuentro con Tatsuki que está muy serio, cosa que me sorprendió mucho, hacía mucho que no lo veía con esa cara!

Papá me soltó y se sentó con mamá, que ya estaba llorando en el banco, asi son los padres. Cuando Yamato se casó estaban igual!

Tatsuki y yo nos pasamos toda la ceremonia de la mano hasta que nos dijeron:

"Ya son marido y mujer, el novio puede besar a la novia" Y me besó. Yo creo que fue el beso que más le gustó en todo lo que estuvimos juntos! Tenía una cara super alegre!

Salimos del juzgado y nos encontramos a todos los del grupo: Yamato, Miyu, Aya, Sayo, Mamilina, Rei y todos los demás. Las chicas en una mano tenían un clínex y con la otra nos tiraban puñados de arros! Tatsuki volvió en si y me levantó en brazos. Estábamos muy contentos.

Hace ya unos… 6 meses que nos casamos y nos llevamos muy, muy bien. Tenemos de vecinos a mi hermano i a Miyu, que ya tuvo a la nena, es hermosa, se parece mucho a su mami, hasta tiene carácter de pre-gal Jajajaj! Tatsuki y yo estamos esperando un bebé, nos enteramos hoy. Cuando él se enteró se puso como un nene a hablarle a mi panza, parecíamos dos niños jugando a papis y mamis! Ahora nos vamos a casa de mis padres a contárselo.

Se lo acabamos de decir a mis padre y papá reaccionó como me esperaba:

Papá: Tú de mayor, al cuerpo de policía, no puedes romper con la tradición.

Y desde ese momento empezó una discucuión suegro-yerno en la que ni mamá ni yo pintábamos mucho, asi que nos fuimos a hablar de nuestras cosas a otro lado, por que ahí no se podía estar! Ella se puso muy contenta de que estuviera esperando un bebé y ya se puso a prepararle cositas.

Ya estoy de 6 meses y me parece una eternidad, sobretodo por que ahora es cuando me empieza pesar la barriga. Ya se lo que va a ser, un nene, pero el nombre es la discusión de cada día con Tatsuki, asi que de momento no hay nada decidido. Hoy sentí las primeras pataditas, es muy emocionante. Lástima que Tatsuki no estaba conmigo para sentirlas, se abría puesto como el día que nos enteramos. La verdad es que un buen marido, un poco loco, pero me encanta!

Llegó tan rápido, ya tengo conmigo a Takano, Taki para los amigos, es clavado a mi. Jajaja. El padre está que se cae la baba. El día del parto, estuvo conmigo, pero se desmayó, asi que al final entró mamá. Ahora es recién nacido y le encanta estar con Nakano, que ya tiene 1 año. Cuando sean un poquito más grandes van a ser buenos amigos. El problema es que a Taki no puedo comprarle brasaletes o colgantes al estilo gal… No importa, le voy a buscar otro estilo!!

Bueno, hasta acá llegaron las páginas de este diario que llevaba escribiendo desde los 16 años. Tiene la historia de toda mi vida, y por eso voy a conservarlo como la misma.

**Fin**

**Palabras de la autora: Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y que me pongan reviews, para saber que gustos tienen. Estoy leyendo un monton de fics y me encantan. Espero que los míos también les gusten!! Besos y ns vemos en Sakura!!**


End file.
